Cryptic Hearts
by Bestat
Summary: Kanda and Lavi get stuck in an Innocence teleport cycle and can not brake free. They make the most of it by gathering Innocence at each location. Until things get more complicated and they find themselves using the teleportation to run from the Black Order and the Noah. LxK MPeg


AN: Hi! Ive been meaning to do a story on these two for a while and I finally thought of how to write it! This will be a Mpeg fic. It's rated M for a reason. Please READ and Review. I'd love to have some feed back!

'Another day in paradise.' Lavi thought as he followed Kanda into the town square. It was full of people living there everyday lives. Shopping, selling merchandise, running errands, meeting up with friends and family. They looked for the most part care free. Unforchely Lavi couldn't share that feeling. He had to always carry a paranoia of the people around him, otherwise he might end up dead.

After the Black order began using the Ark to travel, it became easier and faster to get to destinations where Innocence was suspected to be found. However, Allen could only make gates to the places he had trailed before. The current town they were in was a day's travel on train from the nearest gate.

"Hurry up you moron." Kanda spat. He was in one of his better moods today. Must be the weather.

"It's a really nice day today Yuu." Lavi stop dead in his tracks, a nervous smile on his face. Kanda had turned to him slightly choosing to glare at the redhead with one eye.

"Sorry." Lavi surrendered.

"Let's just find the finder and get this over with." The long haired boy grumbled.

When we came up to the town's main Inn 'The Hopper', the finder was waiting just outside the doors. Dressed in all white with a large communication pack strapped to his back, he smiled and waved us over. He guided us in and we sat at table in front of the bar.

"Cut to the chase." Kanda barked.

"You don't want to rest from your jurney?" the brown haired man said. A cold glare answered him.

"From what I could gather, the innocence grants women a child the very next time the make love."

"Really?" Lavi asked enthouseastilly. This was a first. "And juging by this towns occupation, it works."

"Onehundred percent of the time. Also if they think of either a boy or a girl, that's what they get."

"No kidding!"

"When I said cut to the chase I meant where is it? Are there obstacles?! Stop wasting my time finder!" Kanda growled and the finder shrank back.

"It's in the chapel. It's the center piece. But there are a lot of people who come to see it. Your best bet is to go at night."

"There's too many people in the streets right now." Lavi added.

"And there hasn't been any akuma yet?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Not that I've seen." The finder replied with a squeak.

"How about we enter the chapel and wait around, when the crowd thins we talk to the priests?" Lavi suggested.

"Why don't we just fucking take it?" Kanda responded getting up to leave. Lavi got up to follow thanking the finder for the information.

They left the Inn and walked into the street working their way to the chapel.

"You could be a little nicer to the guy, he is risking his life with no real way of protecting himself."

"Shut it." Kanda said not looking away from their destination.

It was a beautiful chapel. Small by comparison to the giants in Italy and France, but highly decorated with carved statues and stain glass windows. They climb up the stairs to the open entrance with many other people and Lavi's paranoia increased three fold. It was crowded and everyone but Lavi and Kanda did not seem to mind. A man to the samurai's right nearly got his head bit off when he apologies for bumping into kanda and calling him mama.

The two exorcists manage find space on a wall to the left of the center peace to absurd the room. There was thankfully one floor with high ceilings. The people somehow manage to organize themselves to either watch the miracles or be part of them. People prayed and cried and rejoice to a white stone egg about a foot tall. It would cover the woman that touched it with a soft white glow and faded.

"A lot of these people really want kids." Lavi said staring at the woman crying with joy. Then he turned to look at Kanda. "You want kinds Kanda?"

The moody boy gave him one of his 'what the hell' looks.

'Kanda is in a good mood today. He didn't tell me to fuck off.'

"Seriously." Lavi said.

"I don't expect to live long enough to produce children. I have a war to fight."

"Producing children isn't hard Kanda, its razing them that's the difficult part." Lavi said smiling at the dark hair boy.

Kanda fixed Lavi with a cold look. "Only a piece of shit can't do neither or both."

"w..hey I'm not running around making babies Yuu."

"You continents says otherwise, since you chase a new female in every town." Kand said then decided he wanted to lean on the wall on the other side of the chapel. There weren't any dumb ass redheads there.

"Hey!" but that's all Lavi could respond with as he watch Kanda waived through the crowd.

So Kanda had social morals and thought Lavi slept around. Well the new information meant Kanda was defiantly a virgin. Lavi on the other wasn't. Kanda wasn't wrong, he had physical needs and he took care of them. The old man told him just to go to brothels or find a quick one night stand. He didn't have to worry about fathering children due to the old man's acupuncture techniques. However, physical relationships with someone more than once could lead to an attachment. Luckily Lavi had never been interested with someone after the first time.

Kanda had finally made it to the other wall and crossed his arms looking over to the praised stone egg. Lavi wandered how Kanda did it, but then realize the boy probably didn't have any sexual drives. Which was ashame because he certainly had sex appeal. Lavi had a perfect view of the samurai where he sat. Long dark lashes, milky white skin, Midnight blue eyes. His features were so delicate and his long hair only added to them. Lavi came up with excuses to touch it. He'd been beaten into the ground everytime, but it was worth it. Kanda's hair was like touching cool flowing water.

When he first met the exorcist, he like others, thought Kanda was female and vowed to have her at some point during this 49th persona. But when he realized Kanda was male, Lavi felt even more determined. He was too beautiful to pass up. Bookman didn't care about this little game of his as long as it didn't interfere with history. But due to kanda's antisocial personality and Lavi's current persona, the game was taking longer than expected. Lavi had to be careful not to fixate on the boy. Luckly the Japanese boy's people skills would keep that from happening.

Deep dark eyes locked with his across the room for a moment. Then Lavi broke away, looking at the stoned egg. Yeah he had to be careful.

…

By evening the crowd died down, which was great because Lavi thought he was going to die of a stroke with all that body heat stuff in one room. A priest walked up to Lavi as he stretched from sitting in one potion for too long.

"Have you been waiting long my child?" the priest asked.

"Yup and I'm not your child." Lavi replied jumping back as the priest's skin tore apart to reveal an Akuma.

The small crowed screamed and ran from the chapel as more Akuma's revealed themselves and began firing at the excirsists.

Mugun moved swiftly cutting threw them and Lavi turned his back to the egg to defend it. They were level twos and not much of a fight for Kanda. However, two level threes caught the samurai of guard and sent him flying over Lavi's head and into the egg. It broke apart on impacted and crumbled on the floor with Kanda.

Lavi looked over to Kanda as glow wrapped around him. The same glow that had engulfed the women who prayed for children.

As Lavi readied himself for the level twos he said jokingly, "Will it be a boy or girl Yuu?"

Kanda scuft, stuffed the innocence in his jacket and ready hid sword.

…

When they finally defeated the Akumas, they left town by train before the towns people notice there sacred egg was distroyed. Lavi laughed to himself in his seat thinking of Kanda having children.

'He'd kill them before they even grew to a year old.'

"Why did you give me that look earlier?" Kanda asked, from the seat across from Lavi.

"Hm? What look?" The redhead asked not remembering giving any looks.

"Earlier, when you were across the room." Kanda narrowed his eyes in irritation, not in the mood to clarify.

"I did?" Lavi played dumb when he realized what the Japanese boy was referring to.

"Forget it." Kanda said turning his head to look out the window, his hair falling over his shoulder.

'Defiantly gotta be more careful'

Thank You for reading! More to come!

Please Review!


End file.
